Isabella Returns
by Ultrasaurus
Summary: Isabella, the werewolf, wants to get back together with Justin, and Alex is not happy about it. May be a surprising twist at the end.
1. Introduction

"I know things didn't go so well last time, but I felt like we really connected. Call me back if you're interested, alright?"

Justin stared at those words, etched into liquid crystal. It was the last line in an e-mail he had received from Isabella. Isabella, the girl he connected with so well. Isabella, the werewolf.

Was he interested?

He sighed. Why must his love life be so complicated?

And furthermore, why does everyone around here seem to think he doesn't get dates?

He would have to figure that out later. Right now, he had to make a decision: Would Isabella's companionship be worth the risk of becoming a werewolf? Would it be inevitable should he date her?

Well, it wasn't like he had many other dating options. Miranda had mysteriously disappeared after their first kiss. That left a centaur and... Daphne. He shuddered at the memory.  
_A/N: Daphne is the crazy girl who crushed on Justin in Family Game Night._

One date couldn't hurt, right? He hit the reply button. "Dear Isabella"...

**-000-  
Cue bad-LSD-trip-style animation that indicates a passage in time  
-000-**

Alex watched Justin get ready for his date. She was not happy about this, not at all. Well, curious about how exactly this would blow up in Justin's face.

But not happy about Justin exposing the entire family to a _Morbimagia_, or magical disease. She was proud of herself for knowing the term.

Had Justin not gotten enough of Isabella's stupidity the first time?

*bzzzz-*

She flipped open her cell phone, if for no other reason to stop the annoying buzz.

"can u hang l8tr?" Harper's text read.

As she finished firing off a reply, Alex glimpsed Justin leaving out of the corner of her eye. She figured a warning was in order.

"Hey Justin. Wait." He stopped and turned around with a look that told her he already knew what was coming.

"Whazzup?"

"I don't want to end up becoming some sort of werefreak like you did. So, for every werewolf hair I find in the house... I shall kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind" Justin said, spinning on his heel and swiftly slamming the door in Alex's face.

**A/N: So, not very long I know, but I needed this intro to get things rolling. The action will pick and the chapters will be longer, but I need feedback to know what to improve!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Date

Before the big date, Justin had researched and brewed two potions, one for him and one for Isabella. Her potion would stop her from transforming for one night, so that they could go to places where mortals were without starting a riot. His potion was a temporary block on the werewolf disease, so they could get "intimate". He wasn't sure about how things would work in the long run, but for one date these potions would make things much more enjoyable.

To start the date off, Justin took Isabella to the De' Jahvu Modern Art Museum, one of his favorite places in the city. It housed many beautiful pieces of modern artwork, but was best known for it's most prized piece, _The Chili Con Carne After Party. _It was a toilet. A toilet, the most plain and dreary thing one could imagine. But, there was more to it than met the eye, for every five minutes, a combustion engine housed within the porcelain potty shot a 6 foot long flame into the air. The genius! Alas, if only more people understood the nuanced humor of it.

Isabella spoke. "You know, I can see what the artist was trying to say about life with this piece. Chili Con Carne is a symbol for the drudgery of everyday life, and if we eat too much of it, we end up like the flaming toilet. A brilliant reflection on the tenacity of life."

Justin smiled "Wow, you know, it's so nice to come here with someone who actually gets the artwork. My friends care more about video games than culture, and last time I brought Alex here, she made toilet jokes until we got kicked out. But you, you get this stuff. We are so perfect for each other" he wrapped his arm around her waist.

After enjoying the other fine toilet-based and that's-what-she-said based humor, they went to Bernard's Botanical Dining, a vegetarian restaurant surrounded by a garden. The ambiance was very beautiful.

"I'm not sure what werewolves eat, so I hope you like this place" Justin said, looking up hesitantly at Isabella. He hadn't considered whether werewolves could eat plants.

"Oh, it's fine. The human part of me lets me eat vegetarian" Justin smiled, relieved.

Justin ordered the Chickpea Curry, while Isabella ordered Dal And Pumpkin Soup. While they ate, they talked about why Alex was so hostile towards Isabella.

"I mean, no offense Justin, but she's sort of a jerk. I barely know her and already she's decided she hates me. What's up with that?"

Justin took a long drink of his soda before responding. "Izzie, have you ever wondered why someone as attractive as Alex has one friend and hardly attracts boys? She's mean, very mean. Like, for no reason. And, she's not the most open-minded person in the world. So, she's probably somewhat afraid of you."

"Hmm, I always kinda thought wizards would be very open to supernatural beings, seeing as you're supernatural yourselves. Guess it's like the mortal world."

Isabella smiled "But your cool, Justin. I mean, your into fine art and botanical themed restaurants, but also into things like aliens and math. You have very diverse interests."

"Why thank you"

The date seemed to be going well, but it also felt a little dull, so Justin decided to surprise Isabella. He took her to the Crypt O' Night Club, a goth-themed night club Miranda had introduced him to. He liked it. It was nice and cool inside, the lights were dim except for around the dance floor, where they were black lights. And the music was enjoyable, clearly audible without deafening you. He was leading her from the taxi with his hands over her eyes.

"Justin, where are we going? I hear music."

"Patience, Bella. It's a virtue."

Once they were at the foot of the dance floor, he uncovered her eyes. Isabella didn't look pleasantly surprised. She didn't even look mildly thrilled. Were dark, Gothic nightclubs not her thing?

"What's the matter? Not your thing?"

"No it's cool, it's just... we need to get out of here. Quickly."

"What? Why? I like it here"

"Justin" she looked him dead in the eye "You read a lot of magic books. Are you aware of the hostility between werewolves and vampires?"

The book worm in Justin took over "Sure. It ties back to an evolutionary competition between canines and felines. Likely they had to compete over limited resources, such as-"

Isabella cut him off "You can tell me all that later. This is part of the vampires territory. If they realize what I am, they'll kill me."

"Well, can they tell? I mean, you didn't transform"

"They can still smell me, no matter what form I'm in. Maybe they can't pinpoint me without fur, but we should still leave before things get ugly"

Justin agreed, and they made haste towards the exit. Just as they were getting to the door, with safety a mere 10 yards away, a large hand grabbed his shoulder and got a firm hold on his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" a gruff voice said.

Justin looked up at his possible killer. He was the biggest - and palest - bouncer he had ever seen. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

The man pulled them in closer. "I'll ask again. Where are you going, werewolves?" he hissed, his voice barely above a whisper.

So much for things not getting ugly...

**Quick A/N here: If the locations seemed familiar, then you've probably played The Sims 2 Nightlife. Yes, these were some of my favorite downtown locations.**


End file.
